riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reyna Ramírez-Arellano
Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano''Dom Hadesa'' strona 232 - córka Bellony, rzymskiej bogini wojny oraz Juliana Ramírez-Arellana i siostra Hylli. Dawniej była pretorką Obozu Jupiter. W Grobowcu Tyrana dołączyła do Łowczyń Artemidy. Historia Reyna urodziła się jako druga córka weterana wojennego Juliana Ramírez-Arellano i rzymskiej bogini wojny Bellony. W dzieciństwie często wraz ze swoją starszą siostrą Hyllą uciekała z domu, gdyż ojciec dziewczyn dosłownie stracił rozum. Podczas jednej z takich ucieczek zdarzył się nieszczęśliwy „wypadek”, Julian o mało co nie zabił Hylli co spowodowało jeszcze większy strach Reyny. W przypływie emocji Reyna chwyciła za jeden z wielu mieczy w ich domu i nie wiedząc, że ten jest z cesarskiego złota zabiła ojca. Wtedy siostry już na zawsze opuściły San Juan i Puerto Rico. ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Morze Potworów'' Dziewczyny pracowały w Centrum Odnowy Biologicznej Madame Kiki. Pełniły tam rolę asystentek czarodziejki Kirke. Ich dom został jednak zniszczony w ''Morzu Potworów'' przez Czarnobrodego i jego załogę, gdy Percy i Annabeth przypadkowo przemienili piratów z powrotem w ludzi używając Multiwitamin Hermesa. Według Reyny, piraci zniszczyli wyspę i zemścili się na Kirke za zamienienie ich w świnki morskie. Reyna i Hylla jako córki Bellony szybko nauczyły się używać broni dzięki czemu równie szybko udało im się uciec z wyspy. Wtedy drogi sióstr rozeszły się. Hylla dołączyła do Amazonek i stała się ich królową, a Reyna znalazła Obóz Jupiter i ostatecznie stała się pretorem wraz z Jasonem Grace. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Syn Neptuna'' Jeszcze przez rozpoczęciem książki Nico di Angelo pojawił się i prosił ją o przyjęcie Hazel do obozu, a ta zgodziła się. Frank również spotkał się z Reyną by przeprosić za to co uczynił jego pradziadek Shen Lun. Reyna powiedziała mu wtedy, że nie obchodzi ją co uczynił jego przodek oraz, że ocenia ludzi za ich zasady. Kiedy Percy przybył do obozu Reyna udawała, że go nie zna, choć widziała go już na wyspie Kirke. Powiedziała mu o tym dopiero po zebraniu senatu, na którym wysłała Percy’ego, Hazel i Franka na misję. ''Znak Ateny'' Po wygranej bitwie o Obóz Jupiter przyleciał statek Argo II z herosami na pokładzie. Reyna miała okazję porozmawiać także z Annabeth. Podczas ich długiej dyskusji usłyszały strzały. Jak się okazało Leo strzelał ze statku do Rzymian. Cała załoga Argo II uciekła od wściekłych obozowiczów w tym też od Reyny. Dziewczyny rozstały się w gniewie co spowodowało potencjalną wojnę między Grekami a Rzymianami. ''Dom Hadesa'' Jakiś czas później, gdy wojska Reyny stacjonowały pod Obozem Herosów córka Bellony na prośbę córki Ateny przekazaną przez Rachel wybrała się w podróż by odebrać i dostarczyć pomnik Ateny Partenos na Long Island. Ruszyła więc na wyznaczone miejsce konno, na swym ukochanym pegazie Scypionie, który podczas wyprawy został ukąszony, a Reyna by zakończyć jego męki przebiła go sztyletem. ''Krew Olimpu'' Po dotarciu przejęła posąg i wraz z trenerem Hedge oraz Niciem di Angelo, który przemieszczał ich drogą cienia, eskortowała go do Nowego Jorku. Ścigani przez Oriona wielokrotnie stoczyli z nim walki, między innymi w jej rodzinnym mieście - San Juan. Spotkała tam Łowczynie, a wśród nich Thalię oraz Amazonki z Hyllą na czele. W ciągu całej drogi mocno zbliżyła się do Nica oraz poznała samą siebie. Na miejscu wszyscy półbogowie wspólnie pokonali Gaję, a Reyna wróciła do Obozu Jupiter. Charakter Reyna jest zdecydowaną, wyniosłą i nieugiętą osobą. Jej decyzje zawsze są przemyślane i podjęte dopiero, gdy ma pewność, że są dobre dla Obozu Jupiter i jej bliskich. Nie okazuje publicznie swoich uczuć, aby posiadać reputację poważnej i zdecydowanej przywódczyni. Stara się stworzyć sztuczną wersję zdyscyplinowanej i poważnej siebie, tak jak przystało na prawdziwego rzymianina i pretora. O swoich uczuciach mówi jedynie przyjaciołom. Rzadko się uśmiecha, trudno jej się otworzyć na ludzi. Nie lubi mówić o swoich problemach, marzeniach, uczuciach. Kryje je w sobie i trudno jej się przełamać. Tak naprawdę jest bardzo wrażliwą osobą. Wygląd Percy opisuje ją jako szesnastolatkę z ciemnymi jak obsydian oczami i błyszczącymi czarnymi włosami spiętymi w długi warkocz. Jak każdy z Obozu Jupiter ma tatuaż ze skrótem SPQR, z czterema liniami i skrzyżowanymi mieczem i pochodnią - symbolami jej matki. Jako pretor Reyna nosi purpurową togę ozdobioną złotymi medalami. Hazel twierdzi, że jest bardzo podobna do swojej siostry, Hylli. Umiejętności |-|Ogólne Umiejętności = * ADHD - podobnie do wszystkich półbogów Reyna ma ADHD co pomaga jej w walce. * Dysleksja - mózg Reyny jest zaprogramowany na język łaciński, a nie angielski. * Hiszpański - z powodu swego pochodzenia potrafi mówić po Hiszpańsku. * Świadome śnienie - czasami udaje jej się kontrolować sny |-|Umiejętności Półboga = * Zdolności walki - Jako córka Bellony Reyna ma specjalne umiejętności walki, nauczyła się używać broni o wiele szybciej i sprawniej niż inni. * Może dodawać innym siły - tą mocą pomogła Nicowi przemieszczać się cieniem razem z nią, trenerem Hedge i Ateną Partenos, ale jest wiadome, że wiedziała o niej już wcześniej.. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Jason = , były współ-pretor Reyny i jej pierwsza miłość.]] Reyna i Jason byli razem pretorami w Obozie Jupiter. Gdy byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, Reyna twierdziła, że nie miała romantycznego związku z Jasonem, chociaż spędzali razem ze sobą wiele czasu. Pod koniec Zagubionego Herosa Jason zaczyna przypominać sobie Reynę. Mówi wtedy, że czuje się winny za to, iż, ilekroć myśli o Reynie stwierdza, że lubi Piper, choć sam nie jest pewien, dlaczego tak jest. Kiedy pod koniec Syna Neptuna Argo II pojawia się na niebie, Reyna wygląda na stęsknioną, mówiąc Percy'emu, że ma nadzieję, co do racji syna Posejdona o obecności Jason na statku. Annabeth w Znaku Ateny opisała Reynę, jako zdenerwowaną o głosie brzmiącym "jak potłuczone szkło", gdy ta dowiedziała się o związku Jasona z Piper. Dodatkowo Reyna czuła się zdradzona przez Jasona zarówno z tego powodu jak i z jego zaprzyjaźni z Leonem, który ostrzelał Obóz Jupiter z Argo II (chociaż był pod kontrolą Ejdolona), a ucieczka Jasona z Leonem i innymi greckimi półbogami na statku nie polepszyła jego już nadszarpniętych relacji z Reyną. W Domu Hadesa Jason rozumie swój błąd polegający na rozbudzeniu w Reynie nadziei na to, że mogli mieć razem wspólną przyszłość i poczuł się z tego powodu winny, że w porę nie uświadomił jej, że darzył ją jedynie przyjaźnią. Później Jason krótko zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem to nie Piper działa na niego tak jak na mężczyzn działa magia Afrodyty, tak jak wtedy, gdy wspominał o Reynie i "nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż Piper". |-|Percy = , były współ-pretor Reyny i jej dawna miłość.]] W Syn Neptuna Reyna początkowo nie znosiła Percy'ego co było spowodowane tym, że Reyna mieszkała dawniej w Centrum Odnowy Biologicznej Kirke, zanim Percy i Annabeth je zniszczyli. Później zaprasza Percy'ego, by został pretorem Dwunastego Legionu, gdyż od czasu zaginięcia Jasona pełniła sama wszystkie obowiązki pretorów Obozu Jupitera. W ten sposób pokazuje mu, że go potrzebuje i próbuje nakłonić do zaakceptowania jej oferty mówiąc, że wolałaby go od Oktawiana, który nieustannie ją prześladuje za pretoriański statek, i że przyciągnie ich to bliżej do "przyjaciół". Na to Percy odruchowo odpowiada, że ma już dziewczynę, powstrzymując tym samym jej kolejne kroki do zacieśnienia ich wspólnych relacji. Mimo to Reyna nadal ma wysoki szacunek dla Percy'ego. Wie, że jest bardzo utalentowanym wojownikiem i chciałaby, by ktoś taki jak on stał u jej boku. Lubi go również za to, że nie tylko był w stanie ocalić swój nowy dom, ale także był w stanie sprowadzić jej siostrę do pomocy w bitwie. W Znaku Ateny Annabeth zauważa, że Reyna jest zdenerwowana tym, że Percy wybrał Annabeth zamiast niej. Gdy pierwszy raz się spotykają, nie pozwala Percy'emu zabrać Annabeth na spacer po Nowym Rzymie i zamiast tego sama postanawia pokazać Annabeth Nowy Rzym. Rodzina |-|Julian Ramírez-Arellano= Niewiele wiadomo o relacjach Reyny z jej ojcem. Gdy pewnego razu ten stracił nad sobą kontrolę i stał się manią Reyna nie miała wyboru i w obronie siebie i Hylli zmuszona była go zniszczyć. Od tamtej pory Reyna obwiniała się za śmierć swojego ojca twierdząc, że stało się to z jej winy a ona sama jest ojcobójczynią. |-|Hylla= Relację Reyny z siostrą Hyllą, królową Amazonek są nieco trudne i skomplikowane. Na długi czas straciły one ze sobą kontakt, kiedy Hylla dołączyła do Amazonek, a Reyna do Dwunastego Legionu. Często się ze sobą nie zgadzają, jednak wciąż bardzo się kochają, pomimo wielu różnic. Rywale |-|Piper = , dawna rywalka i dobra przyjaciółka Reyny.]] Kiedy Piper w Znaku Ateny po raz pierwszy spotkała Reynę, początkowo przygotowywała się do znienawidzenia jej za to, że ta podkochiwała się w Jasonie, jednak z czasem zaczęła ją podziwiać za to, że nie okazała w ogóle swoich uczuć oraz całkowite kontrolowanie siebie i swoich emocji. Ciągle, jednak obawiała się, że Jason coś czuł do swojej dawnej przyjaciółki, chociaż ten twierdzi, że nigdy nie kochał się w Reynie. Reyna, z jej strony, była niemile zaskoczona, a dodatkowo zazdrosna o Piper, gdy Jason przedstawił córce Bellony Piper jako swoją dziewczynę i wyraźnie się denerwowała, gdy Jason pytał się jej czy mógłby oprowadzić Piper po Nowym Rzymie. Annabeth wspominała, że Reyna próbowała ukryć swój ból i złość w środku, kiedy córka Ateny rozmawiała z nią, o córce Bellony i Jasonie. Piper także była zaniepokojona, gdy Jason prosił ją, aby porozmawiała z Reyną oraz kiedy mówił o swojej przeszłości, którą dzielił z córką Bellony. Jason wydawał się zupełnie obojętny na wrogość jaką obie półboginie darzyły siebie nawzajem. Podczas Krwi Olimpu obie dziewczyny stają się coraz bliższymi przyjaciółkami, gdy Reyna zaczyna zwracać się do Piper, a nie do Jasona. Obie, wraz z Annabeth i Hazel, stają się na koniec nierozłączne, gdyż pomagają obozom dogadać się po porażce Gai. Krótko przed opuszczeniem Obozu Herosów, Reyna rozmawiała z Piper, pytając ją o sens przepowiedni, którą dostała od Afrodyty, gdy była kiedyś w Charleston. Reyna nie rozumiała co Afrodyta miała na myśli mówiąc jej, że żaden półbóg nie jest przeznaczony do "uleczenia jej serca" i z tego powodu poprosiła córkę Afrodyty o wyjaśnienie jej znaczenia przepowiedni. Można przez to zauważyć, że Reyna ma wielkie zaufanie do Piper, gdyż córka Bellony nigdy wcześniej nie mówiła nikomu o tej przepowiedni. Córka Afrodyty podnosi ją na duchu, mówiąc, że przeznaczony Reynie ukochany nie musi być półbogiem, dając jej do zrozumienia, że jej przyszła bratnia dusza może być śmiertelnikiem lub bogiem i obiecuje, że zawsze będzie dla Reyny przyjaciółką. Na koniec Reyna mówi, że Piper potrafi wpływać na ludzi nie używając Czaromowy. Dziewczęta na pożegnanie podają sobie ręce a Reyna twierdzi, że ma przeczucie, iż wkrótce się znów spotkają. |-|Oktawian= Jak widać w Synu Neptuna, Reyna nie ma dobrych relacji z potomkiem Apollina, ponieważ Oktawian zawsze próbował zająć jej miejsce.Oktawian udowadnia nieraz, że denerwuje się rozmawiając z Reyną, ciągle kwestionując jej autorytet i jak to ujął Percy, kiedy stawał przed Senatem, stawał się potężny. Ilekroć Senat dowiadywał się o dokonaniach córki Bellony, ten próbował sprawić wrażenie, jakby był to jego pomysł, ku wielkiej irytacji samej Reyny. W innych sytuacjach córka Bellony traktuje go jednak na równi z sobą i z szacunkiem. W Domu Hadesu, Reyna jest wściekła, gdy dowiaduje się, że Oktawian nie wykonał jej poleceń jako Pretorki i nakazał Legionowi zaatakować Obóz Herosów. To oburzenie daje jej możliwość dojścia do zgody z Frankiem Zhangiem we wspólnym pomyśle, by załadować Oktawiana na katapultę i wystrzelić go jak najdalej, jako pierwszy oficjalny występ w charakterze Współ-pretorów. Po tym wydarzeniu pod koniec Krwi Olimpu Reyna w ogóle nie opłakiwała śmierci Oktawiana. Przyjaciele |-|Frank = , aktualny współ-pretor i sojusznik Reyny.]] Jak widać w ''Synu Neptuna'', Reyna jest na neutralnych relacjach z Frankiem. Należy, jednak zauważyć, że Reyna pozwoliła mu dołączyć do Obozu Jupiter, pomimo jego historii rodzinnej (jego pradziadek Shen Lun miał spowodować trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco w 1906 roku). Córka Bellony powiedziała Percy'emu, że Frank ma dobre serce, ale jest też beznadziejnie naiwny i niedoświadczony. W ''Domu Hadesa'', gdy Reyna dowiaduje się, że Jason zrzekł się swojego stanowiska pretora na rzecz Franka, jest z tego faktu zadowolona, zauważając, że nie może się doczekać pracy razem z nim w Nowym Rzymie. Po porażce Gai w ''Krwi Olimpu'', zarówno Reyna jak i Frank rozmawiają prywatnie z Chejronem, a później zwracają się do obydwu obozów przy ognisku, pomagając obu stronom w końcu dogadać się między sobą. |-|Hazel = , przyjaciółka i sojuszniczka Reyny.]] Chociaż w ''Synu Neptuna'' Reyna i Hazel Levesque rzadko się ze sobą nawzajem zgadzają, zakłada się, że Reyna jest z nią w dobrych stosunkach. Stwierdzono, jednak że Reyna uważa, iż Hazel nie byłaby dobrym liderem, ponieważ była córką Plutona. Wydaje się, że pod koniec ''Krwi Olimpu'' obie dziewczyny zbliżyły się do siebie, a Reyna wraz z Annabeth i Piper stały się nierozłączne, ponieważ pomagają obozom dogadać się po porażce Gai. Jedną z rzeczy, która łączy je obecnie, jest ich ścisła więź z Nico, z którym Reyna zaprzyjaźniła się podczas swojej wyprawy do Obozu Herosów. |-|Nico = , sojusznik i bardzo bliski przyjaciel Reyny.]] Relacje Nica i Reyny na początku nie były dokładnie pokazane. W ''Synu Neptuna'', można wywnioskować, że byli w stosunku do siebie dobrze nastawieni. Najwyraźniej już wcześniej się spotkali, gdy Nico poprosił ją, aby przyjęła do legionu jego siostrę, Hazel. Po powrocie do Obozu Jupiter Nico był senatorem i ambasadorem Plutona, a zatem prawdopodobnie był zaangażowany w życie polityczne obozu razem z Reyną. Pod koniec ''Domu Hadesa'', Reyna jest skłonna podróżować wraz z Niciem w bardzo niebezpiecznych okolicznościach pokazując tym samym, że nie wątpi w lojalność syna Hadesa. W ''Krwii Olimpu'', podróżują razem z trenerem Gleeson Hedgem. Reyna dodaje siły Nico podczas podróży cieniem, w wyniku czego Reyna dowiaduje się trochę o jej przeszłości i ogromnym wewnętrznym bólu, który Nico ukrywa w sobie. Jest przerażona ilością wewnętrznego bólu i surowej udręki (nawet część z tego wszystkiego jest większa niż to, co odczuwała razem z całym jej legionem podczas bitwy z gigantem Polybotesem) i jest zdecydowana go wspierać, zaczynając myśleć o nim jak o młodszym bracie. Nico ze swojej strony przyznaje, że "lubi" lubić Reynę. Kiedy na krótko została zabrana przez Łowczynie Artemidy, Nico jest wściekły, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby odebrały mu tak dla niego ważną osobę jak to zrobiły dawniej z Bianką, i czuje ulgę, kiedy ją na nowo znajduje. Jednak mimo wszystko Nico martwi się tym jak Reyna czuła się po opuszczeniu Puerto Rico i zachęca ją do mówienia o tym, co ją martwi (ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, ponieważ głębokie rozmyślanie było zazwyczaj jego własną metodą radzenia sobie z wewnętrznymi emocjami), przypominając jej o licznych duchach Asphodelów, którzy nie są w stanie nic mówić, ponieważ nigdy nie wypowiedzieli się za życia, przypominając Reynie, że jej głos jest elementem jej tożsamości. W rezultacie oboje w końcu otwierają się na siebie nawzajem, kiedy Reyna opowiedziała ze łzami w oczach o tym, jak zabiła własnego ojca w Puerto Rico (nigdy dotąd nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, gdyż ojcobójstwo wedle prawa rzymskiego jest niewybaczalną zbrodnią), a Nico opowiedział jej o swoich problemy z ojcem, cierpieniu w Tartarze i poczuciu braku przynależności do żadnego z obozów. Później wyjawia jej, iż docenia w niej to, że w końcu mówi do niego w sposób tak otwarty, czego wcześniej doświadczył od Hazel. Nico również szybko pociesza Reynę, mówiąc jej, że tym co zniszczyła w Puerto Rico nie był jej ojciec, ale "mania" (z najgorszymi cechami jej ojca). Reyna jest również pierwszą osobą, której Nico opowiada o Julesie-Albercie, swoim francuskim szoferem zombie. Reyna przyznaje później, że wyjawienie synowi Hadesa swojego mrocznego sekretu sprawiła, że część dźwiganego przez lata ciężaru przeszłości spadła wreszcie z jej barków i dzięki temu mogła mu zaufać. Reyna później jest świadkiem zabicia przez Nica Bryce Lawrence i wydaje się przerażona okrutnym pokazem mrocznych mocy syna Hadesa. W tym momencie Nico przypadkowo generuje "powódź bólu i gniewu" na wszystkich znajdujących się w jego pobliżu, pozwalając tym samym Reynie poznać cały ból jaki syn Hadesa skrywał głęboko w sobie przez lata, a także zobaczyć jego największe obawy i najskrytsze tajemnice (w tym jego homoseksualizm i sympatię jaką darzył Percy'ego). Ku zaskoczeniu i uldze Nica, Reyna, będąc bardzo zaskoczoną tym wszystkim czego się o nim dowiedziała, nie osądza go, wciąż akceptując Nica jako przyjaciela takim, jakim jest naprawdę, bez wahania. Dba także o rany Nica przez trzy dni, podczas gdy zdrowiał po swoim spotkaniu z Bryce. Bezwarunkowa akceptacja i wsparcie Reyny sprawiły, że Nico odważył się wreszcie wkrótce potem wyjawić Percy'emu i Annabeth swój sekret. Ponadto Reyna wydaje się być pod wrażeniem siły Nica, zwłaszcza po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że posiada również zdolności hipokinetyczne. Podziwia także ogromną tolerancję Nica zarówno na ból fizyczny, jak i psychiczny. Z kolei Nico szanuje Reynę i pod koniec podróży do Obozu Herosów, nawet nazywa ją najodważniejszym półbogiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał, i obiecuje, że jej nie zawiedzie. Reyna chce w zamian przytulić Nica, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że w ich pobliżu było wielu półbogów w tym także rzymian postanawia uścisnąć w geście przyjaźni rękę synowi Hadesa. Po porażce Gai, Reyna opowiada obu obozom o roli Nica w ratowaniu ich wszystkich, wyrwaniu go z cienia, uścisku, na co wzruszony Nico ukrywa załzawioną twarz w ramieniu Reyny. Tłum półbogów w odpowiedzi również daje ujście swym emocjom dołączając do niego wskazując, że dzięki Reynie, zarówno Obóz Herosów, jak i Obóz Jupiter ostatecznie naprawdę zaakceptowali syna Hadesa. Krótko przed opuszczeniem greckiego Obozu, Reyna obiecuje Nicowi, że zawsze będzie miał miejsce w Nowym Rzymie, a ten obiecuje jej, że będzie często odwiedzić ją, Hazel i Franka. Interesujące jest to, że zarówno Nico, jak i Reyna mają wspólną cechę, że oboje mówią płynnie w języku romańskim (odpowiednio w języku włoskim i hiszpańskim), oboje są młodsi od sióstr, ich wspólna tendencja do utrzymywania urazów (choć Nico poprawiła się w tym względzie znacznie), ich wspólny nawyk skręcania pierścieni na rękach podczas głębokiego myślenia i ich nieodwzajemnionych uczuć dla Percy Jackson w przeszłości, ale oboje zdołali od tego czasu kontynuujcie, pozostając dobrymi przyjaciółmi z synem Posejdona, a nawet zaprzyjaźniając się z Annabeth. Nico i Reyna są także jedynymi bohaterami serii ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' (oprócz Wielkiej 7), którzy mają rozdziały z własnej perspektywy. |-|Leo = , sojusznik Reyny.]] Chociaż Reyna i Leo nigdy nie rozmawiali w cztery oczy, córka Bellony nie lubiła Leona w dużej mierze z powodu tego, że ten będąc pod kontrolą Ejdolona zaatakował z Argo II Obóz Jupiter, chociaż nie była to tak naprawdę jego wina. Pomimo tego faktu Reyna była znana z tego, że nie wybaczała nikomu zbyt szybko krzywd jakie ją spotkały i z tego powodu ta nie przepadała później zbytnio za Valdezem. Mimo wszystko przebywając na Ogygii Leo był zaniepokojony bezpieczeństwem jakie groziło córce Bellony, kiedy ten zobaczył ataku gryfów na Reynę i Scypiona. Reyna, ze swojej strony, pomimo wcześniejszej niechęci do niego, była bardzo zasmucona jego śmiercią w ''Krwi Olimpu'' co pokazuje, że mogli zostać w pewnym stopniu przyjaciółmi, jednak nie zostało to w pełni potwierdzone. Ciekawym zbiegiem okoliczności jest to, że zarówno Leo, jak i Reyna mają wspólną cechę jako, że oboje potrafią płynnie mówić po hiszpańsku, choć posiadają nieco inne dialekty (Leo meksykański a Reyna karaibski). |-|Annabeth = , dobra przyjaciółka Reyny.]] Reyna po raz pierwszy spotkała Annabeth w ''Znaku Ateny'' i wydawać się mogło, że szanowała ją jako wojownika i traktowała jak równą sobie. Kiedy rozmawiają na osobności, Reyna chętnie słucha wszystkiego, co Annabeth ma do powiedzenia i wydaje się, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują, a Annabeth czuje, że może powiedzieć Reynie wszystko o sobie. Córka Ateny powiedziała jej nawet, o lokalizacji Obozu Herosów na znak swojej przyjaźni. Po tym jak Obóz Jupiter zostaje zaatakowany z powodu Ejdolonów (opętujących greckich półbogów), jej wiara w intencje Annabeth została poważnie zachwiana. Po tym, jak oba obozy zaczęły ze sobą walczyć, Reyna postrzega życie Annabeth jako uczciwą cenę, za zapłatę za pokój między obozami, jednak mimo wszystko szanuje Annabeth na tyle, by pozwolić jej odejść, aby ta mogła znaleźć Atenę Partenos. Pod koniec '' Domu Hadesa, widać Reynę obejmującą Annabeth i mówiącą jej, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Pokazano także jak obie razem sobie żartowały co wskazywało na początek ich przyjaźni. W końcu po porażce Gigantów i Gai obie dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się w [[Krew Olimpu|''Krwi Olimpu]]. Razem z Piper i Hazel, stały się nierozłączne, gdyż pomagały obydwu obozom dogadać się po zakończonym konflikcie. Ciekawostki * Imię Reyna w języku hiszpańskim, filipińskim i francuskim oznacza "królowa", co może być nawiązaniem do jej pozycji pretora. ** Po islandzku oznacza ono natomiast próbować. * Jej inicjały to RA-RA. ** Zauważył to Grover w ''Domu Hadesa''. * Jej ulubionym napojem jest gorąca czekolada. * W pewnym sensie jest kuzynką Clarisse i innych dzieci Aresa/Marsa. * Pegaz (syn Meduzy) nadał jej tytuł Przyjaciółki Koni. * Jest jedynym herosem, któremu w walce z gigantem (Orionem) pomagało, aż dwoje bogów (Bellona i Atena). * Gdy była raz z Jasonem w Charleston spotkała tam Afrodytę, która powiedziała jej, że ta nie znajdzie miłości tam, gdzie by sobie tego życzyła, ani tam, gdzie będzie miała nadzieję i że żaden heros nie uleczy jej serca. * Po bitwie z Gają, pegaz Gwidon adoptował ją jako swojego ludzkiego partnera. * Posiada swoje rozdziały w ''Krwi Olimpu''. * Posiada taki sam nawyk co Nico di Angelo - gdy się zastanawia, obraca na palcu swój pierścień pretora. ** Niepokoił ją fakt posiadania takiego samego nawyku co syn Hadesa. * Poznała Mrocznego. * Jej ulubione miejsce w Obozie Jupiter to Ogród Bachusa. * Jej dwa psy, Aurum i Argentum (złoto i srebro w języku łacińskim) są podobne do tych, które Hefajstos w mitologii greckiej podarował Królowi Alkinoosowi. * Na jej oficjalnym portrecie wyryto napis Iustitia Fundamentum Regni, co tłumaczy się na Sprawiedliwość jest podstawą panowania. * Reyna jako jedyna w Obozie Jupiter posiadała Pegaza, o imieniu Scypion, który był nazywany Oscypkiem, z powodu sierści w kolorze masła orzechowego. * Na grafikach Reyny widać, że jej włosy są brązowe i ułożone na lewym ramieniu, jednak w książce jest napisane, że ma czarne lśniące włosy uplecione w jeden warkocz. * Nazwisko Reyny, Ramírez-Arellano, zostało ujawnione dopiero w ''Domu Hadesa''. * Może mieć prawo jazdy, co ujawniono w ''Znaku Ateny''. To czyni z niej trzeciego znanego półboga mogącego prowadzić; pierwszym była Zoe Nightshade, zaś drugim jest Percy. * Reyna i jej siostra są jedynymi znanymi półbogami urodzonymi w Puerto Rico. * Reyna jest podobna do Annabeth Chase pod kilkoma względami: ** Obie są córkami bogiń patronujących wojnie i związanymi z bitwami (Bellona, Atena). ** Obie są szanowanymi przywódczyniami w swoich obozach. ** Obie walczyli w Wojnie z Tytanami. ** Obie zakochały się w Percy'm Jacksonie. ** Obie zostały zranione przez chłopaka, którego kochały (Jason Grace, Luke Castellan). ** Obie miały kiedyś, złe relacje ze swoimi ojcami. * Reyna jest podobna do Thalii Grace pod kilkoma względami: ** Obie darzyły uczuciem herosów, który wyrządzili im krzywdę (Jason Grace, Luke Castellan). ** Obie miały rodzeństwo, które prowadziło społeczność wojowników, z którą mieli styczność (Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace). ** Obie początkowo miały problemy ze społeczeństwem kobiet-wojowników, które zmieniły się po tym, jak walczyły razem z nimi (Amazonki, Łowczynie Artemidy). ** Obie w przeszłości miały problemy związane z Percym Jacksonem. ** Obie były niezwykle trudne do zrozumienia, jednak bardzo szanowane przez otoczenie. ** Obie były liderkami społeczeństwa herosów, którzy byli lojalni wobec bogini (Reyna jest pretorką Obozu Jupiter, w którym znajdują się herosi wyszkoleni przez Lupę w Wilczym Domu, z kolei Thalia jest porucznikiem Łowczyń bogini Artemidy). ** Ich nazwiska (Ramírez-Arellano i Grace) przez długi czas były nieznane. ** Oboje służą/służyły bogini (Kirke, Artemida). ** Obie podjęły próbę zapobiegnięcia wojnie razem z dzieckiem Hadesa i satyrem (Reyna podróżowała z Nikiem di Angelo i Gleesonem Hedge, aby zwrócić Atenę Partenos Obozowi Herosów, zaś Thalia podróżowała z Bianką di Angelo i Groverem Underwood w celu uratowania Artemidy). ** Obie mają czarne włosy. ** Obie miały bliskie relacje z Jasonem Grace (Reyna została razem z nim Pretorką, zaś Thalia była jego starszą siostrą, która opiekowała się nim przez dwa lata). ** Obie walczyły w Wojnie z Tytanami i w Wojnie z Gigantami. * Reyna jest prawdopodobnie jedynym znanym pretorem nie pochodzącym z Piątej Kohorty. Inni znani pretendenci - Michael Varus, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson i Frank Zhang - pochodzili z piątej. Nie wiadomo, z jakiej kohorty pochodziła Reyna, jednak jest mało prawdopodobne, że była to właśnie piąta. * Pomimo porzucenia obozu, w celu pomocy półbogom na Morzu Śródziemnym, została przywrócona na stanowisko pretorki. * Ulubionym deserem Reyny z dzieciństwa w San Juan była Piragua (zimny syrop na lodach). Przypisy en:Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano es:Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano de:Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano ru:Рейна Рамирес-Ареллано fr:Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:Dzieci Bellony